Heretofore, as means for distributing electric power from a common vehicle-mounted power supply to respective electronic units, there has been widely known an electric junction box comprising a power distribution circuit formed by laminating a plurality of bus bar boards, and a circuit control element, such as a fuse and a relay switch, inserted in the power distribution circuit.
Late years, with a view to downsizing the distribution circuit unit, a circuit module as disclosed in the following Patent Publication 1 has been developed. This circuit module is designed such that a plurality of bus bars forming a power circuit are arranged approximately in the same plane and bonded on one of opposite surfaces of a control circuit board, which enable a reduction in thickness of the circuit module having a combination of the power circuit and a control circuit.
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-164039